Mard Geer Tartaros (Knightwalker591)
The reborn Mard Geer Tartaros (マルド・ギール・タルタロス Marudo Gīru Tarutarosu) is an incomplete clone made from the original Etherious who was the founder of the Dark Guild Tartaros. He was known as the Underworld King (冥王 Meiō) and still call himself the "Definitive Demon" (絶対の悪魔, Zettai no Akuma) when boasting of his power. He was recreated by Jakvok the Grey as an experiment to first test his Black Arts by using the remains of the severed hand of original Mard Geer following his death at the hands of Zeref himself. He is the main servant to Emersyn Curze often being used as his whipping boy when angry or merely her aid in doing minor tasks when she is too busy to handle them personally herself. His goal in life serving his mistress to restore to the throne as the "true" Underworld king of Hades to reclaim the power, he lost in his arrogance and blind devotion to Zeref & E.N.D. itself. Appearance and Personality Appearance 487007fa192ecc6fc6db8d581636282e.jpg|Post-Rebirth Mard Geer Clone Mard's_appearance.png|Mard Geer Tartaros before his Death Etherious!.jpg|Mard Geer when using Eitherous Form Mard Geer has a tall, lean and has the appearance of a young man. Often seen wearing a wicked smirk, Mard Geer had dark purple hair before it turned white. His hair is long and wavy, reaching his shoulders even whilst the majority is tied up in a very large ponytail. Additionally, his messy bangs all but obscure his dark, slanted eyes. His right hand also carries a nasty scar across where his hand was originally severed during his predecessor's life which he often covers wearing white gloves with a gold trim. Unlike the others used by the spell, With him being the first subject of the Necropolis with his body most destroyed. His body when merged with multiple other demons which made an unforeseen side-effect of mutations in his body changing including his hair change, glowing purple eyes and a glowing tattoo on his face. For clothing, the reborn Mard Geer's dons a long, white jacket trimmed with gold trim with the lapels are a matching lighter color as well. The cuffs of his jacket are rolled up, revealing a light-colored inside, which contrasts the black outside of his jacket over his black dress suit and ties underneath the jacket. The rest of his attire is simple, consisting of light-colored matching white pants that lay lazily over the top of rather plain black boots and have, on each leg. Personality Though not used to his new role as a servant, he still carries a lot of his traits from his past life. Often seen smirking, Mard Geer is a cool, positive, collected, yet a very arrogant man who plays himself off as being extremely intelligent even when acting as little more than Emersyn Curze's butler. He quite regularly refers to himself as the most powerful member of the Nightmare Wing guild and plans to reclaim his throne in Tartaros one day. After reflecting upon his defeat, he views his arrogance as the leading factor to his guilds defeat and blames himself in some degrees for his plan's utter failure. Striving to reclaim his former power, he is motivated to himself to get stronger and learn from his failures to become stronger then he was before. That aside, he is very honest and supportive during his time around Emersyn, often times trying to provide support to the greater demon realizing that, she could easily destroy him had she got bored of him. Mard Geer is also rather intolerant of most lesser demons or human emotions, having decided to kill them for the sake of putting his intellectual side first before resulting to violence. He also cares a great deal for Emersyn's safety from his time with her setting his ego before proceeding to unleash his fury against those that threaten her. When throwing away his calm nature, Mard Geer's arrogance grows by leaps and bounds, as after he emerged unscathed from a full-scale assault from the Battle of Regno Rosa during the early stages of the conflict. He merely sat upon the emperor's throne and read a book over then fighting until ordered by his "master" him to follow her. History Background Like the other Etherious, the original Mard Geer was created by Zeref as a way for the man to die and had upon his genes inscribed an inherent desire to "return to Zeref" and fulfill the man's wish. To accomplish the means to this end, Mard Geer created the Curse 'Memento Mori' to destroy the barriers between life and death, as Zeref is immortal and cannot die by conventional means, and simply erase his existence from this world. After his defeat at the hands of Natsu Dragneel and Grey Fulbuster during the conflict, his hand was sliced off by the Devil Slayer's new power. After healing himself seemly praised by Zeref who appeared before Mard Geer for almost reviving the E.N.D. Zeref states that he has no more use for the demon-killing him in the process. Later on, his missing limb was recovered along with the 'Book of Zeref' left at the site by Jakvok the Grey. After weeks of long trial and errors, he was later reborn with his templates hand permanently attached to his left hand leaving a nasty scar. The newly born "Mard Geer II" was the first successful person brought back through the usage of the Necropolis. After his rebirth, he was assisted to act as the personal protector and slave to Lord Curze's daughter as a gift to her following having no more usage for the demon after the success of his new power. Natural and Cursed Abilities Natural Abilities Satsujinken Techniques Curse Abilities Thorn Curse (荊の呪法 Ibara no Jūhō): The primary curse Mard Geer's which allows him to create a series of thorny rose vines, the Curse can be used as a means of "punishment" for weaklings. When used the vines wrap around the target extremely tight, digging the thorns rather deep into their body. They can also be used as lances and other weapons to in combat. Furthermore, through this Curse, Mard Geer is able to use his Curse Power in various ways, such as a thorn-imbibed shield or rose-shaped explosion, and grow flowers to attack to devour opponents. Alegria (喜びかアレグリア Areguria) is a Curse which can create, control and later transforms Cube. He is able to create a small cube using it which later can expand into a large mobile fortress after a prolonged period of time absorbing nearby energy. When using the Alegria offensively, the user swipes their hand, causing Tartaros' mobile fortress, Cube, to ultimately turn into a monster called Plutogrim. During the transformation process, gooey projectiles are fired arbitrary throughout the building, adhering onto anything they touch, eventually spreading across and flooding the entirety of the fortress. Anyone caught by the substance remains in a suspended state permanently. When made by Mard Geer, the small cube can move at high-speed as a speed-based projectile to strike at targets from a distance during its early stage. *'Cubic Rebirth' (方界輪廻, Hōkai Rinne) It is a basic Curse ability of Alegria. The user can extend his hand to generate a small cube using his own Cursed Power to create a small Cube floats in the air. The cube then begins to absorbing the nearby matter from the area breaking it down into magical energy to expand it's self until it comes fully expanded to it's true form. Memento Mori (メメント・モリ Memento Mori) This is his most powerful Curse and the reason for his recreation. When used it carries the power to erases the existence of victims. The user produces a dark paralytic mist around the target that envelopes them, creating a massive beam of dark spirits that reaches towards the sky. Known as the ultimate Curse and the "memory of death", this Curse was created to destroy the immortal being Zeref, as the victims of this Curse are no longer alive nor are they dead, but are simply erased, becoming nothing for eternity. This attack can be resisted by high-level Slayer Magic users if they are well-defended. Magic Spells Telepathy (念話テレパシー Terepashī) Like his template, Mard Geer is able to hijack the mental communication of others and listen or otherwise speak to his targets. The original Telepathy user experiences great pain upon Mard Geer entering the mental link, and a deafening noise resounds inside minds of the connected people. Furthermore, Mard Geer is also able to telepathically communicate to allies both willing and unwilling alike. Trivia *In the anime, he died originally with his arms attached but i had written in my story that Grey Fulbuster sliced off his arm before Zeref had killed the Original one. Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Demon Category:Nightmare Wing Category:Clone